


Never Give Up Hope

by orphan_account



Category: Closer - Oh My Girl (Music Video)
Genre: Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A stupid decision ends up changing their lives entirely.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chronoshift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronoshift/gifts).



> This is a little guide to who is who.
> 
> Hyojung - Joy  
> JinE - Jay  
> Mimi - Minnie  
> YooA - Yuna  
> Seunghee - Rin  
> Jiho - Jia  
> Binnie - B  
> Arin - Aryan

The stupid forbidden fruit should never call itself forbidden because that makes you want to take a bite of it. It should change it’s name to generic fruit. That way no one would be tempted to eat it. Jia couldn’t see how they would’ve gotten tricked if those stupid imps had warned them not to touch the Fairy Queen’s generic fruit tree. The phrase triggered little urge to rush over and have a taste.

Being that they were young creatures of the forest, the imps had perfect targets for their trickery. Jia wished she hadn’t been so foolish. Well, all of them were foolish really. They all had a bite of the forbidden-should-be-called-generic fruit. A small bite but faeries could only experience one emotion at a time due to their tiny bodies so vengeance was on the forefront of the Fairy Queen’s mind.

All of them were supposed to be punished but then Jay rushed forward and exclaimed it was all her idea, and that she was the only one who should be punished. She was always putting herself at risk like that for the rest of them.

The Fairy Queen agreed to Jay’s request to take all the punishment herself before whisking her away in the blink of an eye. Jia didn't even have a chance to say goodbye.

Life ultimately does go on but moving on is a different story entirely. Jia couldn't when Jay was out there somewhere, suffering for their stupidity. The others seemed to flourish, able to put it behind them in a way Jia was unable to do.

Beatrice or B seemed to grow up faster than the lot of them put together. This probably should've meant Jia had no right to be surprised or upset when B announced she was leaving.

“But why?” Jia whispered. “We need you here!”

“I got myself an apprenticeship with a very powerful goddess. This is an opportunity I can't pass up. You must understand this, Jia.”

“An apprenticeship?” Jia frowned. “With whom?”

“I… I can't say. All I can tell you is that I'll be gone by the end of the week.”

Jia couldn't blame her. It was B who always seemed the most interested in learning more about magic and strengthening her own skills. On the one hand, Jia was happy for her but on the other she saw their group breaking apart again.

“I wish you luck then,” Jia whispered. Before she could say anything else, B rushed forward and pulled her into a tight embrace.

“Trust me, Jia. I wouldn't be doing this unless I had too,” B assured her. “You'll understand someday.”

Jia shook her head. “First Jay and now you, B. Soon there will be none of us left.”

“Change is inevitable."

“I don't care. I want things to go back to the way they were before.” 

“We can't, but I can make things partially right. You just need to be patient.”

She puffed her cheeks out in frustration. “I don't understand! Why do you have to keep speaking in riddles? You know I can never understand you when you speak in riddles, B.”

She said nothing else to Jia. The remainder of them threw a goodbye party for B but there was this heaviness hanging over the whole thing. 

Jia held out to the last minute that B would change her mind. For a second it seemed like she almost would. Then B destroyed any hope of that by whispering a teary and soft goodbye.

Like before with Jay, life went on without B. Jia struggled to make sense of yet another absence because for so long these girls were her only family. They were all outcasts or abandoned by their clans.

Now it was like being abandoned all over again. Only this time it made Jia feel worse because she cared about these girls more than anything. They were the only family Jia would ever have. The others dealt with the loss of Jay and B better than she did and instead of bringing them closer together, it pulled the rest of them apart.

Jay and B were always thought to be the glue that kept them together and now Jia knew it really was true. Without them there, they faded apart. Minnie left with Aryan, saying it was too painful to remain in their home now.

Oh, Jia was not happy when they told her. She just couldn’t wrap her mind around it.

“How can you two just leave?” Jia shrieked. “B said she would return one day and we owe it to her to wait!”

Minnie whirled around, anger flashing across her face. “And just how long is that supposed to be? We don’t even know what B is up to! She could have no intention of even coming back.”

“B wouldn’t do that.”

“Then why did she leave, Jia?”

“For Jay. To help--” Jia choked out.

This time it was Aryan who spoke and that surprised Jia. She usually had little to say, preferring to use nonverbal ways to get her messages across. “Jay is gone. There is no evidence we will see her again and I refuse to put faith in that idea. How far has faith gotten us in the past few years?”

“Aryan, let’s go,” Minnie whispered over her shoulder, but she was still gripping Jia’s hand tightly. “Jia… you can come with us if you wish. So can the rest of you. Nothing is left for us here. We must move on.”

“Then go if you're so convinced of that!”

Jia went off to a secluded spot after they left. She sat under the tree, knees drawn up to her chest. There were little cackles coming from the bushes which spurred Jia to grab a rock and hurl it in the direction of the sound. The imps cursed and instantly scattered.

“Like I said, generic fruit would be a more appropriate name!” Jia screamed to no one in particular. She blinked back tears, refusing to let them fall. Enough tears had been shed over the past few years. If prompted Jia would cry for the loss of her family but now would not be that time.

~*~

After a while hope tended to wane. This even applied to Jia who continued to hope for Jay and B’s return. She hated herself for it but everyone was entitled to a little doubt. No one could blame Jia for that.

There were so few of them left now. Only Yuna and Rin were left besides herself. After Minnie and Aryan left, Joy decided to go her own way. Like with the other two, Jia begged her to stay but in the end she was doing little more than wasting her breath.

She remained terrified that Yuna and Rin might get the idea to leave. Every now and then, Jia would come out and ask them if they had any intention of leaving. At first they seemed exasperated but soon it became the norm.

The moment when Jia seemed ready to finally give up all hope things seemed to be looking up. She didn't know why but one day things seemed different. There was no explanation until B and Jay suddenly appeared in the distance.

“Yuna please tell me I'm not hallucinating. Is that who think it is?”

“I… I think it is.”

Jia wanted to run towards them and pull the two into an embrace that would probably never end. For some reason, however, Jia remained frozen to the spot. When they got within hearing distance, she could only choke out the word ‘how?’.

“Ah, it was a simple plan. Once I figured out where Jay had been banished to, I knew what I had to do. First become an apprentice to a goddess in charge of the underworld and help Jay find her way back home.”

“... It doesn’t seem that simple.”

Jay smiled, something Jia had never thought she’d see again. It made happy tears come to her eyes which she quickly blinked back. “B could only do so much. Once she found me though, she pushed things along. If B hadn’t, I’d probably still be wandering down there.”

“And all because of some stupid fruit,” Jia hissed before rushing forward and pulling B and Jay into an embrace. “I knew you’d be back one day.”

The others had left and their makeshift family had been dealt many significant blows but Jia was certain they could repair it. For now, she just wanted to enjoy the fact that B and Jay were finally back home where they belonged.


End file.
